


I'ts not as bad as it seems in paradise

by sarahsfour



Category: I Am Number Four (2011), The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsfour/pseuds/sarahsfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is over, everythinf is going like everyone wants, Six and the other girls have the friendship I always wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'ts not as bad as it seems in paradise

If she was to look back, there would be so many things she would have done differently. But the one thing she never regretted is moving to Paradise after the war.  
It was kind of awkward in the beginning. Six had to live in Sarah's house, as her parents thought it would be improper for a young lady to live all alone.  
She knew really well this wasn't why she had opened her home to three lorics girls. But she didn't mind. Sarah's mother, Anna, was as warm and sweet as her daughter.  
They ended up sleeping two people in a room, Marina and Ella, and she and Sarah.  
It worked out in the end. Sarah had nightmares from the war and the torture she suffered, but it was fine, because Six had them too. Whenever one of them would wake up screaming and kicking, the other would go and hug that person until she was relaxed. Usually the girls would talk about their childhood, the funny stuff. Six had enough material already to make fun of Mark. Not that she would do it. They strangely had become friends. No one knew how.  
And sometimes the girls would just stay hugging each other and enjoying the silence of the night, something they didn't have the opportunity to do it in the three years of the war.  
They became great friends, and to top it all, Sarah was the one who Six went to when she was having problems with Six, and Six was where Sarah went when she was having problems with her legacies. It had passed years since she got them, but new ones kept emerging.  
Like when Sarah was mad to her boyfriend and waved her hands in accusation and ice come out of them knocking John out. Six knew for sure that memory is one of Nines favorite.  
But to top it all, Anna and her husband decided the girls needed to go in a proper university, and made application for all of them in the nearest town, well , except Ella who was enrolled in the new Paradise high school, despite her protesters.  
And according to Six one of the best thing that was in Paradise is that she could see Sam whenever she wanted. His father had returned home and got together with his mother, sorry step dad, and Sam had begun building a new school or the people with legacies. Paradise was the perfect place for that. It had a vast space where they could train and don't damage anything.  
Nine, surprisingly, had helped. He was living in a small apartment with John, and trying to forget everything. Nine and John come around their house really often, usually with Sam in their toes.  
Sarah would bake a pie an invite Mark over, why no one would ever find out. He was less of an ass nowadays , helping his father rebuild his hometown from the ground up. He even volunteered in helping Sam and Nine in running the school.  
Six would go there from time to time, just to give Nine a reminder that she was still more powerful than her. Also for seeing Sam, but this was unofficial.  
They were all in the Harts living room right now, discussing John's new job as a doctor interns.  
\- I bet you all that he will faint when he will have his first surgery!- said Six grinning.  
Sarah really wanted to say something about that, but Ella's and Marina's laughter made her stop. Both girls were more carefree now, even Six had stopped on having so much nightmares.  
-Don't be mean to him- said Ella while eating pie, - He will faint after the surgery.  
This was followed from another fit of laughter from the girls, even Sarah.  
-I can't believe that tomorrow we are all going to college.  
-Excuse me,.  
-Sorry Ella, I can't believe tomorrow we all are going to go to college and Ella in high school.  
-That's better! - replied Ella while getting up. - Now this high school girl is going to bed, because waking up at 6 am is part of the experience. Ugh.  
-At least you won't have an uniform. - said Sarah while getting up herself. and Ella gave the thumbs up while walking upstairs.  
-Six, something wrong? - said Marina.- you haven't touched your plate. And you always eat Anna's pie.  
Six seemed a little bit uncomfortable.  
-Six?- Marina continued. -Is there anything wrong?  
Sarah was cutting another piece of pie for herself. Six saw her and then Marina. Apparently she decided to trusts the girls, because after one minute she spoke.  
-Do you know how you took the last name Ricardo after Hector, your old friend? And Ella took Reynolds after her cepan? Well, I was thinking about me. When we went to see the faculty people got surprised when I said to them my name is Six.  
-Don't you like it? - asked Sarah in a soft voice.  
She went and sat down next to Six taking her hand.  
-It's not that I don't like it- she started again- it's just that Six is the loric warrior who didn't have the luxury to have a family or love for that matter. And in some way she will be with me forever.  
-But?  
-I want a fresh start. Something that's mine alone, something that will mean a new start but will keep me tied with my past.  
\- I get it, but are you sure? It’s a big step.  
\- Don’t you think that I know? I didn't thought about this one minute ago and decided to do it! – snapped Six. Sarah and Marina started to see each other.  
They worried about Six. When the war was over and the lorics won, the government had offered all of them job in their facilities for them to “harness” their powers. The only one of the lorics who accepted was Five, who in less than a year had become a permanent figure in politics.  
Six was offered a place in the FBI, witch she refused immediately. The reminder of the people who had betrayed them was still fresh, even if it had passed a lot of years.  
John had said that he always would remember the FBI as good , in order to honor agent Walker who died protecting Ella, but Six couldn't do it.  
So she accepted the offer that the Hart family made to everyone. Ella and Marina had followed. And was she happy that she did it.  
She still missed Katerina and it would have been great that her family would include her too, but she was still contact with what she had. To be fair, it was way more than she ever had hopped. Sarah had become as close as Marina and Ella.  
Sure she would never understand being all alone in the world like the lorics were, but she loved her nether less. And her parents had been wonderful to her and the others. Anna would go out with Ella to buy clothes, Marina would stay home with Mr. Hart and watch soppy latino telenovelas and laugh when they were being to dramatic, the boys took Six camping every time they went.  
It wasn't perfect, but it was great! And Six thought she should start over too. Ella and Marina have done it, why couldn't she?  
\- I would like to have my old human name back. Maren Elizabeth.  
She was seeing Sarah and Marina smile.  
\- Well, that explain why Sam called you Maren yesterday. – said Marina with a smile. – and now I need to go to sleep too. I have an hour car drive till the aquarium. Also need to talk with Ella and warn her about the boys to her school. Mark told me at the party that there is a bet going around the school on who will be the first to kiss the loric girl. Teens are amazingly stupid.  
\- You really think that Ella doesn't know that? Her mind reading legacy is strong.  
-And you know that because?- asked Marina suspiciously.  
\- It’s not because I asked her to see what John will by me for my birthday- replied Sarah instantly. Six snickered while Marina started laughing - Come on,I wanted to make sure he would give me something good.  
\- Well, I’m still going to speak to her. Night Sarah, night Maren. – said Marina while hugging her. –I personally think it’s a great idea.  
Yes, thought Six. It is a great idea.


End file.
